


Exploring the Flower

by Blankedgaze



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankedgaze/pseuds/Blankedgaze
Summary: Robin has some fun with Wanda after she catches the Mink sleeping after she is finish looking over some ruins.





	Exploring the Flower

“Here are the ruins I told you about Robin.” Wanda said to Robin as the two entered the ancient building. Vines grew down the walls of the old building covering the walls, one of which drew Robin's attention. “Wanda can you cut these vines away and mind the wall please?” Robin asked of the Mink woman.

With a quick flash of steel the vines fall to the ground. Leaving the walls clear for the two. Wanda sat patiently by as she watched the archaeologist of the Straw Hat's read over the words on the wall. After some time Robin finished her reading, while it was nothing life changing just the pursuit of knowledge was still a joy for her. Turning back to her guide she found the doggirl had fallen asleep while she read. 

Robin looked at the her cute sleeping face. Robin couldn't help herself and no one was around. Reaching out she started to scratch Wanda behind the ears. The Mink's mouth opened as her tongue hung out of her mouth. “Ah~ not there Robin... I'm... sensitive there.” Wanda mumbled in her sleep her leg twitching. Robin looked a it go smiling but soon she noticed as something in the crouch of the Mink's pants. 

As she was reaching for it Wanda moaned again “Robin your mouth... feels... good.” When she was just about to touch it Wanda's eyes slowly began to open. Looking around the golden brown dog girl saw Robin's hand near her pants feeling her growth Wanda leaped to her feet. 

“Robin! So I see you finished with your reading.” she said with a panic.

“Well I think we should quickly get back to the village.” she quickly turned away.

A little chuckle escapes Robin's lips as she crosses her arms. Wanda is taken aback as the stone doorway is suddenly filled with hands sealing off her escape. While Wanda watched the hand door two more hands grew up from the ground behind her. The stunned Mink felt fingers slip into the waistband of her pants before they are pulled down.

“Why are you in such a rush to leave Wanda?” Robin whispered into her ear as she rubbed against the Mink's back. “I heard you having what seemed like a fun dream about me.” 

“I...” Wanda groaned as she was cut off by the feeling of the hands that pulled her pants down start to slide over the bulge in her blue striped panties. The contained dick twitched as the hands played with it. Robin reach down sliding the panties away letting the red dick free. With the obstruction removed Wanda felt her dick grow to full mast as her knot finally leaves her sheath. Robin undid Wanda's top letting her tits out with a bounce.

“Consider this is a thank you for the trip.” Robin said as she started to play with Wanda's tits. Wanda moaned and an shook as she was swarmed by the storm of hands from Robin. A pair of hands keep rubbing her behind the ears. The feeling sending tingling waves of pleasure up her spine. Her tail wagging in joy from that. But it also wagged due to another hand rubbing the base of her tail.

“Your fur is so soft and how you shake when you get rubbed is so cute.” Robin told Wanda as she played and teased the woman. 

One of the hands that was playing with Wanda's dick soon moved over to fucking the futa's pussy with it's fingers. It's partner in crime was busy jerking the twitching red dick. Wanda was shaking at Robin's sinful display of sexual simulation. Wanda was on the verge of cumming when she felt all the hands stop. Her breathing was still ragged her dick twitching in the air. Turning around Wanda saw that she had backed up against one of the walls her short pink hot pants and panties discarded.

Wanda could smell how horny the black-haired pirate was right now. As she sat on the floor, her legs wide open, she calls Wanda over with as few wags of her finger. The lusted up doggirl just followed her silent command slowly walking over to Robin her dick hard as steel. 

Robin watched on as she could see that Wanda was acting on more instinct now. When the Mink finally got over to her Robin licked her lips the red rod twitched in her face. Opening her mouth gave the dick a long teasing lick. Wanda was shaking from the feeling of Robin's tongue sliding before her eyes shot open as she looked down.

Robin had taken Wanda's dick into her mouth and started to suck the rod. Wanda quaked as she felt Robin's tongue dance around the pointed head of her dick. Robin closed her eyes as she got more into the blowjob she was giving Wanda. Wanda in a fit of lust grabbed the onto the archaeologist's head as she stated pumping her dick into the woman's mouth. But that control was short-lived as arm sprouted form the doggirl's back grabbing her arms pulling them back. With the doggirl restrained she got back to playing with the girl's dick. 

“R~Robin your m~mouth.” groaned Wanda as she felt Robin's soft lips rub up against her knot. The taste of her pre-cum filled Robin's mouth as she sucked harder on Wanda's dick. Thanks to their earlier playing Wanda cums hard filling Robin's mouth. Load after load of cum shot from her dick as Robin let the cock shake in her mouth. Wanda's body trembled in the aftershocks of her orgasm, her tongue hung out of her muzzle. As the doggirl came down from her orgasm, Robin savored the taste of Wanda's cum before she swallowed the load.

Using her powers Robin slowly lowered the woman to the ground softly. Once she was laid out on the stone floor Robin was quick to move. Still regaining her breath Wanda looked on as Robin got on top of her. Smiling down as the waiting girl Robin rocked her wet pussy over Wanda's cock but never letting it enter her. 

Wanda let out a cute whimper as Robin teased her dick. Even though she had just cum down Robin's throat her dick was rock hard again. Seeing the woman squirm robin stopped playing with her. Taking her cock Robin raises her hips up, rubbing the dick along her pussy, and drops herself on the dick. The two of them moan together. Robin feels her pussy being spread wide on the canine dick. Wanda grabbed onto Robin's hips as she felt the woman's pussy close in around her dick trying to milk her dick. 

As Wanda fucked Robin she gave off cute doggy yips. Robin drew even more yips as she rubbed Wanda's breasts. She loved the feeling of her soft fur under her hands. As she played with the shaking woman she stated bouncing faster and faster. Wanda was barely holding on when she felt something part her wet hole as well as her tight asshole. Looking at Robin with a knowing look she felt the slender fingers slide into both of her lower holes and start to piston in and out of her.

“Ro~robin pl~please no mo~more.” Wanda moaned as she bucked the woman on her dick. Her mouth hung open, her tongue flopped to the side as she was on the verge of coming. All the raven haired woman's teasing was taking its toll. The fingers in her pussy were exploring every inch of her. Worst was the feeling she was getting from her asshole, being something she never played with, was driving her up the wall. Wanda slams her dick into Robin with full force. She is stopped for a moment as her knot hit Robin's pussylips. The needy Mink put more power into it as she felt the pussy give way as her knot slipped into Robin with a pop. Wanda's mind went white as her eyes rolled back into her head, stars went off in her head as she shot off in the archaeologist.

Robin could feel every last pulse of the dick as it emptied load after load of cum in her. Robin tilted her head back as she came with Wanda. As she felt the flood of cum slowly ended, Robin rubbed her slightly expanded belly. She loved the feeling of the cum locked in her by the knot. Looking down at the doggirl she saw that the poor girl had passed out in ecstasy, her eyes white. Laying down on the soft fur woman Robin had to wait till the knot deflated so they could head back. But at least she had the cute doggy to play with as she scratched her ears and with each rub the dick in her would twitch.


End file.
